Genie (Collab)
Genie = Collaboration element = Genie is a superior element which requires Dream (fusion of Nightmare and Angel), Vampire (fusion of Reaper, and Illusion with 700 diamonds), costing 5250 diamonds in total. Genie can be versatile and flexible at the same time, having large hit box and viable for all ranges. Genie can consume a lot of time when it comes to cool downs. Statistics Damage : Marvelous Defense : Very High Speed : Fast Vampire Element -> H-waifu Dream Element -> ThePureElementsGuy/TPEG/Pure Spells Genie's Lamp User throws a magical lamp forward where they are facing, stabbing the first opponent with its sharp end. After a short second, a genie protrudes through the enemy's body, dealing high damage. --> A magical, golden lamp appears on the user's right hand, then throws it to the direction they are facing (First Person). The lamp then travels at a great speed to where it is shot. When an opponent is on its way, they get stabbed by the lamp's sharp end, knocking them slightly and dealing 60 ~ 125 damage. After a short second, the lamp explodes, dealing fixed 80 damage then a genie comes out of the target's head, dealing 175 ~ 350 damage. It does a total of 315 ~ 555 damage. This projectile spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana * Note : '''This spell only affects one opponent and requires excellent aiming because the lamp is small. '''Wishes User grants 3 different wishes from 3 nearby players. Inflicts a negative sense to its opposers but gives good luck to their party members. --> The user temporarily becomes a genie, giving off an intimidating energy to its surroundings. Nearby players within 20 studs are shortly immobilized, giving off random wishes (specifically 3 wishes). The genie grants them in different ways depending on their random wish : * Wish 1 -> '''I wish I get riches Effect: 165 ~ 245 received damage, 600 depleted mana and 750 depleted stamina * '''Wish 2 -> I wish I get more powerful Effect: fixed 190 ~ 350 damage, 75% reduced power and 35% slower (8 seconds) * Wish 3 -> 'I wish to be faster Effect: 125 ~ 225 damage, 80% slower (15 seconds) * '''Wish 4 -> '''I wish I am stronger Effect: 145 ~ 290 damage, 65% less defense and 25% less power (7 seconds) Each wish gives an adverse effect to OPPONENTS, but can actually inflict the reverse of it to their party members. Damage dealt can be used for healing to allies. While being a genie, you're invulnerable of literally anything. This close range spell has a 10 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 350 mana and costs 1600 shards '''Magical Fantasy User surrounds their body with a small puff of smoke from their lamp, turning projectiles that directly hit them into pets or powerful orbs thrown back at the opponent. '' '''Mystical Grasp' User summons a genie that simultaneously springs itself forward, grabbing a maximum of 6 opponents, pushing them farther then pulls them back closer to the caster. When there are no opponents within vicinity, user performs a quick dash. ''Master of the Universe ''User becomes a giant, powerful genie that emerges out of a magic lamp, and hops around while shooting powerful fire projectiles.